All In
by cleverdistraction
Summary: They had been in this situation countless times before--on the brink of becoming more, but reigned in by cooler heads and broken hearts. For the last few months, they had been all build-up, but no release. Tiva! One-shot.


A/N: This came about one night because I was wondering about whether the overt and positively sexual side of Ziva we saw a great deal of in season three would ever resurface completely after all that's happened this season. For Tony, I think yes—it's clear that these two haven't lose any of the sexual tension they had back then. But, that said, I think that everything that's happened this season has really hit Ziva like a ton of bricks and I don't think her reactions will ever be quite the same—to anything, really, including teasing Tony to the brink. But then, halfway through my little broken fluffy heart wanted in on the action, too. This is the merger of those two ideas and I hope that comes out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, there would be more Ziva straddling Tony for no good reason than she clearly _wants_ to.

**All In**

He'd been given two choices: stay at the _office_ and finish paperwork or go _home_ and finish paperwork. Naturally, he'd chosen the latter, thinking that, at the very least, he wouldn't have to spend the better part of his night sitting in an uncomfortable chair with one Probie clicking away furiously at his computer while the other sat across from him licking her lips and flipping her hair so temptingly.

Within seconds, he'd gathered up his things, mumbled his goodbyes, and stumbled out of the building. He'd fully intended on going home, warming up something from the freezer, and settling into his couch with the remnants of his stack of work, but a half hour after he walked in, a firm knock on his door had all but destroyed those plans.

When he opened it, he found Ziva leaning against the frame, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips as she looked up at him through darkened eyes. He ushered her in without a word and felt the familiar tightness rise up in his stomach as she brushed past him. At his kitchen table, she dropped her things and pulled out a stack of paperwork that rivaled his own. She began working diligently without as much as another glance in his direction.

He shrugged his shoulders at the sight and made his way back to the couch. Over the last few months, she had shown up at his doorstep at least once a week. She never had any particular reason, but that never mattered to him. What mattered was that she was there, with him, because she wanted to be--because, sometimes, she just needed his company.

Every time she knocked on his door, she wore the same irresistible expression; and every time he opened it, he let her in without question. Tonight wasn't the first time and he knew that it certainly wouldn't be the last.

The next ten minutes flew past in silence, and Tony felt the tension grow the longer they went without speaking. His attempts at concentration were futile--all he really wanted to do was gather her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. He tried to push out the offending thoughts, but he couldn't shake the image of having her in his arms.

Suddenly, before he even registered another thought, he felt soft fingertips trace the line of his jaw. She rounded the corner of the sofa and came into view a few seconds later, a hint of playfulness shining in her eyes. He stared up at her, his mouth open in awe, as she placed one knee at his side. She slowly swung the other across his body and dropped down to settle herself against him. She adjusted herself perfectly in his lap and reached up to toss her curly hair off her shoulder, exposing the naked expanse of her throat.

His eyes slipped shut and he bit his lip to stifle the groan building up in his chest. She brushed her thumb across his trapped bottom lip and he released it reflexively. It was at that moment that he realized--_he could barely control himself when it came to her_.

She shook her head affirmatively, running one hand down his chest as she pushed him further. He leaned forward, heeding her signals, and attempted to kiss her soundly--to end the teasing once and for all--but she backed away. She flashed him a bright smile and pulled him closer by the lapel of his dress shirt. She arched up into him as he grunted in frustration. Her smile grew. This was exactly what she wanted: for him to chase her.

He bucked involuntarily underneath her as she rolled her hips. She tilted her head back and let out a low chuckle. All he could do was stare at her moving so effortlessly in his arms. Her breasts arched toward the ceiling as his fingers tentatively lifted the hem of her shirt. Slowly, he exposed her toned stomach, his hands barely sweeping over her muscles as he nudged the shirt upward. He brought his hands around her body to glide across her hips soothingly.

Suddenly, he grasped the backs of her thighs and stood up, pressing her firmly into him. She let out a soft gasp as he lifted her up effortlessly in his arms, enjoying the temporary roughness of his actions. Her legs locked together behind his back and she gripped either side of his face between her hands to steady herself in his grip. His feet felt rooted to the floor as he stared into her lust-filled eyes in awe. Her face hovered invitingly above his and her hair fell in a curtain around his face, blocking the world from view.

His fingers ducked under the thin fabric of her shirt, tracing across faded scars and long-healed bruises. Just as she was about to kiss him, she stopped and pulled back. She reached her right hand down to her side to still the movements of his hands and pull them back down onto the tops of her thighs.

Her eyes darted across his face, searching. She swallowed heavily and bit her lip. Her hands rested over his and she averted her eyes from his worried gaze. The swift rise and fall of their chests was the only movement either of them made for the next few moments. Everything had stopped just as quickly as it had begun.

Ziva leant forward to rest her forehead against his own and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to steady her racing heart. His strong hands snaked up her thighs, across her ass, and up to settle unwaveringly on her back. He held her there, recognizing that the circumstances had changed. He would wait there, holding her against him, for as long as it took.

She took a deep breath, and whispered her next words so quietly that he wasn't even sure he had heard them.

"Why can't I help myself when I'm around you?"

He stayed silent, understanding exactly what she meant, but not entirely sure how to respond.

Between them was an invisible and impermeable connection that ran from her heart to his and brought them together time after time. Like magnets, they came together effortlessly and clicked into place. They had been in this situation countless times before--on the brink of becoming more, but reigned in by cooler heads and broken hearts.

It always ended up like this. Just as they reached the point of no return, they stopped and the moment was lost. Whether it was uncomfortable scars, mental headslaps, or the deafening realization that the action would solidify the feelings they had tried so hard to bury for years, their lips never met. For the last few months, they had been all build-up, but no release.

He ran his palm up and down her back comfortingly. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he spoke. His voice came out soft and gravelly, betraying his calm exterior, "I don't know, but I can't either."

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes, searching for some kind of answer. She dropped her hands from his face and tangled them in the hair at the base of his skull.

"So what do we do now?"

He wrapped his arms around her more tightly as he bent to sit down on the couch again, careful not to jostle her. She didn't move from her position locked around his waist. He pulled one hand from her back and brushed away the hair that had fallen into her eyes, tucking it gently behind her ear. She whimpered quietly at his tenderness.

"That's up to you, Zi. I'm in no rush," he paused, pulling in a deep breath. He brushed his fingertips down the side of her face, skimming down her neck and across her shoulder. She felt a shiver run through her body as he withdrew his hand. "You need to know that I'm not going anywhere."

She slowly nodded her head at him, thinking over his words carefully. He stayed silent, but his brow creased together as he tried to piece together his next words.

"I am falling in love with you, Ziva. I refuse to mess this up because we took it too fast," he reached up to pull one of her hands from his neck and dragged it down to the center of his chest over his rapidly-beating heart. He covered her hand with his own and drew in a deep breath, "I will wait for you--as long as it takes to make this work...there is no one else that I want to be with."

She nodded her head and cupped his cheek, tilting his head back so that she could look at him fully before crashing her lips down onto his. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she waited for him respond. Once he did, all the tension seeped out of her body.

His hands traveled down her body to her hips and he pulled her flush into him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss with an urgency that left him breathless. It took all his power to pull away, but after a few moments more, he forced his mouth from hers. Her eyebrows furled together in confusion, and he put a solitary finger up to her lips to silence her before she had the chance to speak.

"This is what you want?" he questioned sternly. "This--_us_--is a big step. I'm all in. Are you?"

"I would have left if I were not sure, Tony," she said, lightly shoving him further back into the cushions of the couch. "But I am still here."

His hands wound themselves in her hair as she lowered her lips onto his for the second time that night. Unlike the frenzied rush mere minutes before, this time her kiss was slow, languid, intense. Her fingers skimmed their way up his neck with the slightest touch, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

After a few moments, he gently pulled away from her. Her face was lightly flushed and her lips were swollen. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

She shifted into a more comfortable position atop him, brushing the pad of her thumb across his lower lip.

"Yes," she said firmly, leaning forward to nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck. _I'm all in_.

The End.

A/N 2: It was highly tempting to turn this into straight smut, but I'm not entirely sure I'm ready to go there yet. So, for now, this will have to do. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
